


Mine

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern AU, reaper!Viggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: A reaper comes to take Hiccup’s soul, but says he gets to keep it on one condition.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: reaper + blindfold

“I’ll let you keep your soul on one condition,” the reaper breathed into Hiccup’s ear. 

“One?” Hiccup wondered what the condition would be. He very much wanted to keep his soul. It wasn’t often that one woke up in their bed with someone else there when they’d gone to bed alone. The reaper was a man. A large, very attractive man. He was in bed next to him, and he said he’d come to take his soul. Hiccup had been trying to talk his way out of it, to negotiate with him. He would take this one condition, whatever it was. 

“Yes.” He stroked a hand through his hair. His touches were overly fond, like he knew him somehow. “I get to truss you up and do whatever I want with you.”

Hiccup swallowed hard. “Can I know your name first?” He would do this. Sex for his soul? It seemed like such a small price. Yes, he could do this. 

“Viggo,” the reaper told him. “Now, your answer?”

“I’ll do it.”

  
  


Hiccup remained still and did as he was told as Viggo made rope appear out of thin air and tied him to his bed. He didn’t even question it when he also made a blindfold appear, and tied it around the back of his head. Hiccup was plunged into total darkness. Now, he wouldn’t know what Viggo was going to do to him. Something about that excited him though, and he felt himself growing hard. 

Viggo chuckled. He must have noticed that. He put a hand between Hiccup’s legs, fondled him through his pajama bottoms. Hiccup groaned quietly.

“So you like being blindfolded.”

“Never actually done it before.”

Viggo was pulling off Hiccup’s pajama bottoms and boxers, leaving his lower half naked. Hiccup felt nervous. Clearly Viggo wanted to have sex with him, but Hiccup had never had sex with a man before. He wished he could take the blindfold off and see how big Viggo was, what he would have to put up with, but he couldn’t, not with his hands bound the way they were. 

“What happened to your leg?” Viggo asked, running his hand up the inside of his left thigh. Hiccup knew what Viggo was talking about. His left leg ended in a stump instead of a foot. 

“Motorcycle accident,” Hiccup responded. “I… I don’t want to talk about this.”

“So you just want sex, hm?”

Hiccup didn’t really know how to answer that, so he just nodded. He sighed when Viggo took his cock in a large hand. His hands were soft, like he moisturized them, but a supernatural being most likely didn’t need something as simple as lotion.

Hiccup moaned as Viggo worked him to full hardness. His other hand was stroking at a nipple over the fabric of his shirt. Oh, how Hiccup wanted that hand to be touching skin. But, it was like Viggo could read his mind. He pushed Hiccup’s shirt up to bare his chest, began playing with one of his nipples. 

“ _ Viggo _ ,” Hiccup breathed. 

Viggo laughed lightly. “So needy, and I haven’t even gotten to the fun things yet.” He made a thoughtful humming noise. “Have you ever slept with a man before?”

“No.”

“Then this will be entirely new for you.” Viggo’s voice went down into a rumble. “I bet your hole is nice and tight.”

Viggo’s voice and words had Hiccup whining for some reason. Something in his core throbbed. Oh god, he wanted a cock in him. He’d never really thought about that before, but now he wanted it.

Hiccup hummed in pleasure as Viggo ran his hands all over him. It felt good to have someone touching his body like this. His cock was leaking precum in anticipation. 

Viggo’s tongue ran over one of Hiccup’s nipples, and Hiccup gave a shocked cry at the sensation. He’d never had nipple stimulation before, but oh, how good it felt!

“ _ Oh _ …” Hiccup moaned as Viggo pumped his cock and lapped at his nipples. He felt like he could cum from just this, but he knew there was more to come. 

“You are delectable,” Viggo told him. “Look at you all needy for me.”

“Why me?” Hiccup suddenly asked. He gasped as Viggo’s teeth connected with his nipple. Pain and pleasure danced together and rushed down towards his cock. 

“Why you?”

“Yes. Why’d you come to take my soul?”

“Because I liked the way it looked,” Viggo said. “But I like your body even better.”

“So you can see souls?”

“Yes.”

Viggo was still stroking Hiccup’s cock in one firm hand, and Hiccup rolled his hips into him with a moan. He was perplexed by that. So Viggo thought his soul had seemed beautiful, so he’d come to take it, but he found his body breathtaking as well. So that’s why he was giving him this one condition? That’s why he was allowed to keep his soul?

Hiccup drew in a sharp intake of breath as he felt two fingers prodding at his rim. They were wet, as if Viggo had somehow put lube on them. The regular rules of the living evidently didn’t hinder reapers. 

Viggo didn’t ask him if he was ready for this, if he wanted this. He just pushed his fingers into him, and Hiccup breathed heavily at the sensation. For a moment, it hurt, and all he could focus on was the pain, but then Viggo was pushing his fingers in deeper, deeper, and there was pleasure. Hiccup moaned and sighed. 

“There you go, my dear,” Viggo rumbled. “You need it but you didn’t even know, did you?”

Hiccup shook his head, biting his lip, whining. Viggo curled his fingers inside of him, and Hiccup was thrown into a world of pleasure. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It zinged through his body, to his extremities, pooled in his cock and his stomach. Hiccup twisted his head, moaning languidly. He’d known about the prostate, but he hadn’t known having it touched could feel so  _ good _ . 

Hiccup’s orgasm came upon him very suddenly as Viggo pumped his cock and massaged his prostate. He yelled, arched his hips, and his muscles contracted around Viggo’s fingers, squeezing all the pleasure out of them that it could. Once it was over, Hiccup was left breathing hard, seeing stars behind his closed eyelids, bliss buzzing through his body. His head felt like it had been stuffed with clouds. 

“Don’t relax just yet,” Viggo told him. “I’m not done with you.” 

Hiccup didn’t know if he could take anymore, but he couldn’t say no, not if he wanted to keep his soul. He bit his lip to hold in any protests. Viggo pulled his fingers from Hiccup, was shifting on the bed, then taking his legs and pulling them around his hips. Hiccup felt his cock pushing at his hole. The thing was huge!

“I-”

“Sh,” Viggo told him, and Hiccup clamped his mouth shut. He didn’t know if he could take him, but he would have to. 

Viggo pushed into him, and Hiccup gasped loudly at the pain and the stretch. Though, his cock was also wet, as if with lube.

Hiccup twisted his head and groaned as Viggo pushed his way into his body. It hurt, but there was pleasure with it as well. The two sensations combined together so perfectly. Hiccup didn’t know which one he preferred. Both were overwhelming after his orgasm. His insides were sensitive, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to get hard again. 

Viggo thrusted, and Hiccup did now wonder if he could get hard again. He’d never felt anything like this before, and oh, it was fantastic. 

“Agh! God!” he shouted. 

“No god,” Viggo breathed. “Just me.”

That was very scary to think about. Hiccup was completely at the mercy of this supernatural being. He couldn’t yell for help, as he lived alone. He couldn’t do anything but take what Viggo wanted to do to him. 

Something about the fear, of being on edge, aroused Hiccup though. He’d never felt anything relatively like this before, had never been in a situation like this. It was like taking a sharp turn on a motorcycle and not knowing if the bike would right itself again. Hiccup was currently in the middle of the turn. He would have to wait and see if the bike would come back up again, or if he would crash horribly. 

Viggo continued thrusting, slowly, delicately, clearly not wanting to injure Hiccup. Hiccup was glad, as he was still getting adjusted to his enormous size.

Hiccup threw his head back as blood again rushed down to his cock. So he  _ could  _ get hard again.

“Aghhh, fuck.”

“Do you like me inside you?” Viggo questioned, voice husky. 

“Yes,” Hiccup breathed. “Fuck, yes, I do.”

Viggo rumbled out a laugh. “Good.”

After a time, Viggo’s thrusts became harder, and Hiccup realized that the deep pleasure he felt was him rubbing across his prostate. He rolled his hips into Viggo’s movements, clutched him tightly with his legs. His moans were loud and high-pitched. He didn’t care about anyone hearing him, because the only one around to hear him was Viggo. 

“Can you… even orgasm?” Hiccup panted out.

“Yes,” Viggo answered. “And I’m going to finish in you and make you mine.”

Hiccup wanted to question if that really would make him his, if being marked by a reaper like this was a way of being owned by them, but he couldn’t find the words. He supposed he could ask after, when he wasn’t completely enthralled with what was happening to him. 

Hiccup came again with Viggo inside of his body, and the contracting of his muscles pulled an orgasm from Viggo. The man was rather quiet about sex, but that elicited a groan. Hiccup screamed. 

Then Viggo was lowering Hiccup’s legs, sliding out of him. He wasn’t breathing heavy like Hiccup was, as if sex didn’t take any energy from him. And maybe it didn’t. Viggo untied Hiccup, but left the blindfold on. Hiccup reached for it, but Viggo slapped his hands away. 

“Am I yours now?” Hiccup asked. He wanted to see what Viggo’s face could possibly give him as an answer, but he hadn’t wanted him to take the blindfold off. 

“In a way, yes.” Viggo stroked his thumb over Hiccup’s throat. 

“So you’ll be coming back.”

“Yes.”

“But I get to keep my soul?”

Viggo nibbled at Hiccup’s ear. His weight was heavy on him. “As long as you do what I ask.”

Hiccup wanted to say something, but then he was gone, and so was the blindfold. Hiccup sat up, eyes wide, panting. He looked around for Viggo, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was just Hiccup, with the very clear evidence of having been fucked still on him. He swallowed hard, grasped at his blankets to try to ground himself to reality. He needed a shower. And… he needed to think. 


End file.
